Amateur Heroes
by Tekkid
Summary: When Chris and his best friend, Alex, stumble into super powers and are suddenly battling foes like the Shocker, and Green Goblin they have to make a choice for evil or good.
1. Power by spider

Chapter 1

Power by spider

Chris and Alex walked through a murky ally in New York City. They were discussing Spider-man "Spider-man is awesome!" Alex said, excitedly.

"He is not awesome, He is wicked awesome!" Alex nodded energetically. "Shocker didn't stand a chance on the news!"

"Yeah, once I got his autograph!" Alex said

"No fair!" Chris whined. All the sudden Alex yelled in pain as a giant man grabbed him. "ALEX!" Chris shouted. Alex hit the man in the back, and when that didn't even slow him down. He kicked him in the soft spot. The man shouted in pain as he doubled over in agony.

When Chris caught up he said, "At least we know he's a man."

"No time, run!" Alex said. Chris grunted in agreement. As they turned to run the man punched both of them in the back. Alex went unconscious but Chris managed to stay awake. Then he fell into unconsciousness.

When Chris came conscious he noticed the man was tied up to the wall by something that looked like web. He looked around for his hero, but he wasn't there. Then he heard Alex groan. Chris helped him up. "You ok?" Chris asked him. Alex grunted. Chris sighed and grabbed his backpack up from off the ground, wiping off the dirt. "This sucks, this was _brand_ new." Chris complained.

"Be happy it's still there, it looks like we were out for a while." Alex said, pointing to the sky. "What's he tapped to the wall with?" Alex asked Chris shrugged.

"It was like that when I woke up." Chris told him.

"We should hurry home; it looks like we were out for an hour." Alex said.

"This sucks; I was supposed to be home at four thirty, now it's at least five if not later." Chris complained.

"Stop your winning, lets' just hurry home." Alex said. Chris nodded in agreement and started jogging out of the ally way. Alex groaned, again, he hated running. He quickly started running after Chris who was already about ten feet in front of him.

When Chris got home his mom exploded. Or at least Chris hopped she would. "Where were you?! Why didn't you call!? I drove all the way to school to see if you hurt your self! And what did I find?! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M YELLING AT YOU!! Where were _YOU_!?"

"I told you someone jumped me and Alex, knocked us unconscious, and was gotten by the magnificent Spider-man." Chris tried to explain.

"SPIDER-MAN WAS ON THE OTHER END OF TOWN!! So which was it, a date? If it was I will KILL you if it was with that disgusting Jenny Alens!"

"Really, Mom, We weren't dating someone. And Jenny is not disgusting!" Chris told her.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM MISTER! IF YOU CAN"T TELL THE TRUTH YOU ARE GROUNDED!!" his mom roared. Chris spun on his heel and jumped up the stairs of his two story house.

"Oh my god!" Chris said when he got in his room. "She is too stubborn!" Chris almost shouted. He threw himself on his bed and lay there. He pulled out his cell phone, which his mom had forgotten he had, and dialed Alex.

"Hello?" Alex answered.

"Sup?" Chris asked.

"Grounded sup."

"No fair!" Chris said. Alex wasn't grounded. It just wasn't fair. How come Alex wasn't Grounded but he was?

"Just messing with you, I'm grounded. My mom thinks I was dating that Merry Gibbons."

"As if, she'd be lucky to go out with a peace of trash, much less you." Chris said, Chuckling as he said it. "My mom thinks I was going out with Jenny Alens."

"I wish I was going out with her. Her blonde hair, her soft laugh, an-"

"Don't get me started." Chris said. "My mom thinks she's disgusting."

"If she's disgusting I don't want to think about what Merry Gibbons is." Chris laughed at the joke.

"Good one." Chris chuckled. "Have to go, my Moms coming up the stairs, later." Chris said before he shut his cell phone and hid it in his pocket. A second later his mom burst into the room.

"WERE YOU TALKING TO JENNY ON YOUR CELL PHONE?!" She yelled.

_My mom has anger management problems_. Chris thought. "No, Mom, I was talking about her with Alex."

"Did you call her disgusting?"

"Yeah."

"Carry on." His mom said before she closed the door and went back down stairs. Chris got up and started playing his Xbox. Ten minutes later his sides started roaring in pain. He staggered up in agony and collapsed on his back. He crawled over to his bed and pulled himself up onto it. His sides felt like his ribs were being pulled out. He pulled off his shirt and looked at his ribs. The lower half was all red. He groaned and passed out.

Through the night he would wake up in cold sweat, he didn't know where he was, he didn't know who he was. He dimly remembered that his ribs seemed like they were burning from the inside, and being slowly ripped out. He once reached and touched the main area where it hurt and felt no bone, no resistance to indicate bones either. He passed out many times only to awake again, always in agony. When he woke up for the final time it was four A.M. his sides now felt like a minor stinging feeling. He pushed himself out of bed and felt his ribs. They looked fine. He shrugged and washed himself with warm water, which was colder than it normally was. He decided that his mom must have had another hour long bath this mourning.

He started getting a shirt on when the pain returned. He staggered into his bed. When the pain again subsided he stood up. Only to realize he had Something growing out of his sides…

Alex got out of bed. His feet were sore and he was very tired. He was about to roll over and go back to sleep. When he realized that there was a tapping sound on his window. He walked over and looked between the curtains. There hanging on the wall, was his best friend with four arms.

End Chapter 1


	2. Dragonfang is born

Chapter 2

Dragon-fang is born

Alex stood there in shock. There was his best friend in his room with four arms. "Look I told you I don't know how it happened!" Chris told him, for the fourth time. Alex was puzzled; Even the great Spider-man couldn't grow an extra pair of arms. "Oh yeah, and my web stuff can send, like a shock or something threw you, Trust me I hit myself a lot." Chris told him. Alex sat down.

"What happened as you got the arms, exactly?" Alex asked.

"There was this burning pain in my sides and the skin and bone seemed gone than these things came out of my sides." He replied, bringing his second pair of arms. They were giant three fingered hands; each finger was tipped with a claw. There was also a small hole by the top of his wrist.

"Wait the skin was gone?" He questioned.

"Well… I guess not, it just felt almost paper thin." He replied. Alex was puzzled.

"What are you going to do about school today?" Alex asked.

"Well I guess I'll skip, today, but we have to do something, my mom will explode if she finds out."

"Maybe you should show her than."

"Good point." Chris replied, grinning. "But there has to be a way to get rid of them."

"Did you try cutting them off?"

"Dude, I have nerves in them!" He said loudly.

"SHHH, Do you want my mom to wake up!? She would be really happy about waking up at four in the mourning!" He scolded.

"Well ssoorryy didn't mean to tick off the great _can't take a Joke or talking to loudly Alex_." He improvised the name.

"Your impossible." Alex remarked.

"You're imperative."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex demanded. Chris sighed.

"Never mind, I'll figure this out myself." Chris said. Before Alex could stop him he opened the window and jumped out.

"Chris wait!" Alex called. But he ignored him as he started swinging on his lightly glowing blue web. "Why is he always such a pain in the butt every second of his life, the stubborn brat. Oh well, I might as well go back to sleep. I hope he doesn't run into trouble. If he does I feel sorry for whoever faces him." He muttered to himself. With that he popped off his slippers and crawled back into his bed and fell asleep, he was dreaming about Jenny.

Chris stood on top of a twenty story building, thinking about what happened to him that made him this four armed freak. _Probably some curse._ He thought bitterly. He thought about what happened before he fell unconscious. "I remember falling… but what happened next?" he asked himself. Then he heard an evil laugh coming from behind him. He spun around, his hands clenched into fists. Behind him was Vulture.

"So what do we have here?" He laughed, evilly. "A Spider-freak ay? I'll put you out of your misery!" He yelled before he lunged to attack. He didn't know how he dodged the quick attack, but he did. He used one hand to cover his face while the other three arms attacked. "Aaah! Spider-freak! DIE!" He yelled, his voice was evil and sinister as he lunged at Chris, holding his left eye. He easily blocked and punched him in the stomach. Vulture yelled in pain as he took to the sky, he lunged down and scraped his chest with his talons. Chris shouted in pain, then, more out of instinct than will he shot web stuff out at him. It landed on his wing. "That's all you've got, Punk?" He laughed manically. Then the shock came. He screamed in agony as the shock rendered his suit inoperable. "You'll die a slow pain full death yo-" he never got to finish his threat because he punched him in the jaw and sent him flying into the wall of the stair wall.

"Take that Vulture slime." Chris retorted. Then he took his top right hand off his face and swung to his house. He saw Vulture flying away in the distance. _He'll be back._ He thought to himself.

When he got there he went into his room and got a sketch book and a pencil. He spent hours pouring over what his costume could look like. Only later did he realize his second pair of arms was gone. "Whoa! What happened?!" he asked himself in surprise. The second he noticed them they grew back, but this time it didn't hurt, as much. He willed them to grow back into his skin and they did, he touched his ribs and they felt normal. Puzzled he willed them to come back out and they did. He willed them to grow back into his skin and they did. "That is weird." He muttered to himself. Then he returned to his drawing. "He's going to be awesome looking." He told himself. Then he looked at his clock. It was seven in the mourning. "I hate Tuesdays." He quickly hid his drawings and crawled back in bed. A second later his alarm went off.

"Sleep is certainly nice." He muttered. He quickly brushed his teeth in his bathroom and, cell phone in pocket; he slid down the railing of his stairs. "Sup mom!" he said, normally, as if he hadn't been awake for three hours.

"Mourning, honey." She replied. _It's amazing how fast she forgot she grounded me._ Thought Chris.

"What's for breakfast today?" he asked, almost too innocently.

"Pancakes or waffles, it's your choice." She replied, flipping a fresh pancake on the skillet.

"I'll have a pancake." He replied, grabbing a fork from the silverware drawer.

"Coming up." She answered and plopped a pancake on his plated and put it on the bar. She worked at a fancy restaurant so she never gave it to them. She just stuck it on the bar and we had to go get it. "Orders up." She told him. Sometimes it was nice that his mom had memory loss problems.

"Hey mom, anything about Spider-man on the Bugle?" Chris asked, wearily.

"Yeah, they have an article of how Vulture was beaten and knocked into a stairwell causing at least one-hundred and fifty dollars in damage, and worst, Vulture got away." She told him, cooking an extra pancake.

"Thanks mom, I have to do a report about Spider-man due this week and I haven't worked on it all month." Chris told her.

"YOU HAVE A REPORT DUE THIS WEEK!!!" She yelled. Chris quickly gulped down the rest of his pancake and he left saying,

"I don't want to be late for school so, later!" he grabbed his backpack by the front door, with his lunch already in it and ran for the bus stop.

"YOU GET BACK HERE MISTER, YOUR GROUNDED!" Chris almost had to stop running he was laughing so hard.

"Later mom!" Chris called back. He ran all the way to the Bus stop with out slowing his jog at all. _I wonder where Alex is_. Chris thought to himself. Ten minutes later the bus rolled to a stop and opened the doors to omit the students inside. Alex still wasn't there. "Alex is never late, it's always me." Chris muttered to himself. He then boarded the bus.

In first block Chris had Alex in his class, and he sat right next to him. He was absent. Of course. Then the teacher turned on the radio for the class to listen to as they worked quietly. "And we have news that some kind of monster has been spotted down town, and is tearing the city apart like the buildings are legos." The reporter announced. "And Spider-man is nowhere to be seen." At that instant Peter Parker left to go to the bathroom.

"Um… Sir? Can I go to the nurse?" the professor nodded as he tried to get to the radio to turn it up. Chris left with his stuff. "Great, now even though my costume isn't ready I have to stick it on." He muttered. He was really starting to feel the fatigue from not getting a good night's sleep. He splashed cold water on his face as he passed a water fountain. He got into a janitorial closet and stuck his mask on and changed into a dirtier shirt. The shirt had holes for his extra arms to leave. He got outside and climbed a building. Even though he was at least a mile away, he could still see the carnage. "Well time to get a butt whipping." He muttered to himself as he swung off.

The monster had claws like a dragon and wings as well as a tail. "Well howdy, how's the weather way up there?" He asked. Completely a Spider-man line. He liked it. His mask was dark blue with black spider web like lines down it with small slits for his eyes. Nowhere near as cool as Spider-man's, but it would do. The beast roared, its face was weird; it had a small snout and dark blood red eyes, at least he imagined the eye color. He couldn't see its eyes because it was noon and the sun was right above the half-dragon. "Can you come down and be a nice happy dragon?" The dragon bellowed in rage, almost uncertainly. Then the monster dived to grab him in its claws. He nimbly jumped out of the way. "So you want to play? Come and get me!" he yelled back the half-dragon.

"Stay away, human! You know not what you are dealing with!!" the half-dragon bellowed. But the voice was in his head. Then it roared and charged him. He missed, again, but then he breathed a small stream of fire.

"Hot potato hot potato hothothot!" he laughed. Before the deadly clawed tail flipped around and struck him on the chest, flying him from the building. "Holly!" he shouted. Then he hit the ground. Actually he hit the asphalt. "Oww-" the half-dragon flew down and picked him up. Then it rapidly was higher up then the Twin towers were before they were knocked down.

"I am Dragon-fang, Human. You will fear me or you will die." it spoke. Then it dropped him. He was flying to the ground so fast the floors of the buildings looked like blurs. He, more instinctively then thought, sent web out of the top of his two grown arms' wrists. They stuck and slowed his fall. he hit the ground about ten seconds later. All he saw was Spider-man arriving. Then he passed out.

End Chapter 2


	3. Dragonfang the unbeatable

Chapter 3

Dragon-fang the unbeatable

A\N sorry about taking so long to post, had to make it good, Can't anger loyal fans .

Chris wearily opened his eyes. His head hurt like a bomb had exploded in his brain. He stood up and wiped dust from his skin. His chest suddenly erupted in pain. _My arms are probably trying to grow out again_. He thought. He told them to stay inside. His legs were tired and stiff. He walked into an ally as police arrived. He quickly threw himself inside a dumpster. Unluckily it was wet from the previous night's rain. "Yuck." He muttered. About ten minutes later he couldn't take the smell anymore and he climbed weakly out of the dumpster. He walked home after running to school and changing his clothes. And after taking a shower he started home. The timing was perfect, he got out of the bathroom as the bell rang to let them out of their classrooms. "I'll never pass Chemistry." He said to himself. He started to wait for Alex when he remembered that he was sick. He sighed and started the long walk home. He could have ridden the bus but he wanted to think and buses were too loud to think.

As Chris neared the Alleyway where this madness all started he thought of something. At four in the mourning he was fine. Alex was rather sickly most of the time (which was why he was a second son to Alex's mom). But getting sick in three hours? Maybe less? No one was that sick, or lucky. "I'll stop by at his house real quick to check on him." Chris muttered to himself. After about ten minutes he arrived at Alex's house. He rang the door bell. He stood there tapping his foot and holding his backpack in his right hand. No one answered. He stood there for four minutes. Before he decided that no one was home, and Alex was lying in his bed upstairs sick. So Chris pulled out the key they gave him for a week that he had forgotten to give back for about a year. The door easily swung open on the well oiled hinges. Chris stepped in and shut the door behind him. "Alex?" Chris called.

"Awww the Human came for his friend." At first he thought it was Alex. Then he realized the voice was in his head.

Chris turned and ran through the house then he ran right into him "Dragon-fang." Chris muttered said.

"So you do know me, Human I said challenge me again and die." He said.

"_Actually_ you said and I quote 'I am Dragon-fang, Human. You will fear me or you will die' end quote" Chris replied. "And I am doing the fearing."

Dragon-fang seemed annoyed. "DIE HUMAN!" He roared. He sucked in air to breath fire, only to have four arms punch him in the chest. He roared in annoyance. He hit him and sent him throw the door he hit the ground stunned. Chris leaped to his feet. Only to be hit again into a house corner.

His head felt like it was going to explode. His spin felt like it had shattered. He fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"I give you your life on one condition, You NEVER go back to his house, he will not be there."

"What did you do with him?!" Chris shouted. He struggled to his feet almost falling over in the process. He took off his shirt and let his two arms grow to there full size. He stuck his mask on and said. "Where is he?"

"You will never know unless you defeat me in combat, and you are too weak." Dragon-fang replied

"Try me." He said before charging Dragon-fang and slamming him into the wall of the house. Dragon-fang grabbed him and threw him into a passing car. He toppled over. Just as Spider-man arrived.

"So who started the party with out me?" Spider-man asked. Chris managed to point. Dragon-fang growled and hit Spider-man in the chest.

"Team?" Chris managed to ask. Spider-man nodded

"So who are you?"

Chris thought for a second. "Spider-freak." Chris said. Then dragon-fang grabbed Spider-Freak and slammed him through the wall of a house. Spider-man jumped on his back only to discover his scales were like 100 degrees.

"Hot!" Spider-man shouted and jumped off. Dragon-fang spun and punched him in the face. He spun into the side of a house only to be punched through the wall. Spider-freak crawled out of the house he was knocked into and he shot his glowing blue web at him. The web stuck his wings to his body and then shocked.

"AHHHHHH" Dragon-fang screamed in agony. He toppled to the ground rolling to put out the electricity. The instant the electricity disappeared he snapped the web and flew back to his feet. "DIE HUMANS!" He roared. Then Spider-mans web flew on him and he became webbed to his body, he couldn't move. Spider-freak stood and fired some of his own web, shocking him even worse.

"Go team spider!" Spider-freak said gleefully. Then Dragon-fang snapped all the web on him at once. Pure uncontrolled rage gleamed in his eyes. He grabbed some of spider-mans web and flung it into a building, Spider-man quickly followed. His head slammed into a wall. Then Dragon-fang spread his wings and took to the sky "Errrrr… No you don't." Spider-freak muttered. He shot two strands of Shocking web at his wings. Dragon-fang Shouted in pain right before he pulled and slammed him into the ground.

Dragon-fang got to his feet and charged at him. He just stood there dumbly as he struck him in the chest with his claws then it threw him into the air, Dragon-fang jumped and slammed his head into his chest sending him flying into the sky. Then he flew above him and punched him in the chest, sending him plummeting to the ground. He landed on his back. He groaned everything started to blur. He gritted his teeth and struggled to his feet. "You can not win." Dragon-fang simply stated. In his heart he knew he couldn't win but his mind told he could keep trying. He charged Dragon-fang who simply sidestepped and swung a arm around to hit him in the face. He toppled to the ground. He was dimly aware of spider man jumping on his back and trying to snap his wings. Dragon-fang grunted and shrugged him off. He walked over and kicked Chris in the face. Everything went black.

Again.


End file.
